Gotham High, Class 104
by Shyrou
Summary: "Come on boys, school will start soon" a girl called back to the two boys following her, "better go after her, Vic" the taller one stated side glancing towards his friend... A high school fic, with no real plot other then interesting people in a class together, and we all know how big some of the egos are. It is AU, follow b-man & the inmates of Arkham before their incarceration.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** and it begins this is my attempt of a story I have been contemplating for far to long, got to love the Batman verse;  
Ok everyone this is AU which means that this is not really true to the universe of Batman but I promise to the best of  
my ability to keep the characters true to themselves, though this is set in the past so they may not be to murderous psychopaths just yet  
maybe one of them, hehe, The concept is something everyone has thought of, I mean I find it funny, I will keep the characters as  
true as I believe them to be.

Disclaimer: Pretty sure I do not own Batman or anyone in the DC universe for that matter, I'd imagine I would have a little more money if I did, damn this being poor business. Also do not own the 'curious incident of the dog in the night time', it is briefly mentioned but really. Also there is something I have stolen from the mentalist in here, praise to anyone who can see it and again not mine.

ok first if you see this _'thoughts' _it is most likely my trying to say its what they are thinking.

Quickly this is their timetable, its mainly to help me so I know when things go down but it can help you if you would like :)

of course if you can't read it I am sorry, I've been trying to fix it for an hour, frustrated I fold if you can not read it don't worry if you can fantastic!

**...Day 1... Day 2... Day 3... Day 4... Day 5**

**Homeroom** ...R-104 ...R-104 ...R-104... R-104 ...R-104

7:30-7:45

**Session one** ...ENG ...ENG... CHEM...HIS... GYM  
7:50-8:35...R-104 ...R-104... R-094... R-067...

**Session two** ...HIS... CHEM ...STUDY ...BIO ...ENG

8:40-9:25 ...R-067... R-093 ...R-library... R-095 ...R-104

**Session three...** MATHS... BIO ...MATHS... CHEM ...BIO

9:30-10:15 ...R-067 ...R-095 ...R-065 ...R-095... R-095

**Break**

10:15-10:30

**Session four...** BIO ...MATHS ...ENG ...ELECTIVE ...HIS

10:30-11:45 ...R-095... R-067 ...R-104...R-NA... R-067

**Session five...** ELECTIVE... STUDY... HIS ...ASSEMBLY... CHEM

11:50-12:35 ...R-NA...R-library... R-067 ...Theater ...R-093

**Lunch**

12:35-1:40

**Session six ...** GYM... GYM ...ELECTIVE... MATHS... ELECTIVE

1:45-2:25... R-NA...R-NA...R-NA...R-64...R-NA

**Session seven** ...STUDY... MATHS...ENG... GYM... STUDY

2:30-3:15 ...R-library... R-064 ...R-104...R-NA ... R-104

**Homeroom** ...R-104 ...R-104 ...R-104 ...R-104 ...R-104

3:15-3:25

There will be a little more info at the end if you feel you have yet to receive enough.

* * *

Chapter one:

Gotham High, most public of the public schools in Gotham city; Three story high building holding over 300 different rooms; average classrooms, officers, Science rooms, Drama and music rooms A library, Gym and a theater. On the outside there were car parks, basket ball courts, a football field and tables for the students to hang out on.

"Come on boys, school will start soon" a girl called back to the two boys following her, "better go after her, Vic" the taller one stated side glancing towards his friend.  
The girl was petite and much more colorful then her friends donning a long dusty pink sweater and full length tight light grey jeans; Her light blonde hair whipped around her as she practically skipped towards the building with a smile.  
The two boys who were less enthused, followed her; 'Vic' was a normal guy wearing general cloths, blue jeans and a white shirt, his face was just plain his own brown hair styled short and spiked, the other boy had more of a darker look, dark grey jeans and a big black plain hoodie to hide his head. Through the dark look he appeared cold, bored and detached.

Vic just looked at his friend with a sigh and made a move to catch up with the girl, "Nora wait up!" he called after her as he picked up his pace to meet her. The other boy remained closely behind them the whole way.  
"God another year" stated Victor after they had entered the building, the place was buzzing, as he casually put his arm around Nora's shoulders walking on the left of her "Just think Victor, three years left and we were able to talk Mr anti-social into joining us!" Nora turned her head a bit to the right to smile at their shadow, who just smiled back in response, not a real smile, just one of acknowledgement.

"So this is late" 'Anti-social' remarked as the three entered the class room which only had so few people in it so early. This was home room they would have to be here twice a day everyday to start and end, how droll.  
Nora took a seat in the front row closest to the window and Victor took the seat behind her. The shadow opted to sitting in the back corner closest to the window being just two seats behind Victor, setting himself to be alone and maybe get some sleep.

Slowly the tables began filling up until there were only five odd seats left, that's when some form of manic strolled into the classroom, longish dirt blonde hair, skinny purple jeans and a white top his dark green eyes scanning the room with a feral grin stopping at the kid in the far back corner.  
Unbeknownst to the boy, purple made a bee line towards his spot intents unknown; some of the other occupants of the class observed the scene.

"Hiya newbie! I don't mean to get off on the wrong foot but…" purple dragged out the T as the shadow decided to humor the clown and glanced up to notice that most of the class was now watching. The shadow looked back at purple who was still chatting away. The shadow just put his head down on the desk again and then spoke "forgive my rudeness; a bit tired, we will talk later, Jack was it?" "Were you ignoring me" Jack's smile fell a little of shock "it's my spot, so move" he said with a little more venom.  
Being ignored again Jack proceeded to lash out and swing his fist towards the boy's head which was effortlessly caught by the seemingly sleeping boy his own strength out matching Jack's. "A bit high on your own drama, Jacky" the pet name pissing off the smaller boy a little more.

"Bruce, stop it now, let go of Jack" Nora sternly said appearing before Bruce and Jack. Bruce looked over to Nora who had a very pissed look on her face with a sigh Bruce released Jack's fist "Look Jack I was here first, get over it and sit over there, it's just like this seat just on the opposite side of the room" Bruce gestured towards the other back chair Jack just starred at the boy in the hoodie trying to see his face as to glower him directly in the eye and strike some fear into him.

"Jack please, find a seat" a random teacher just walked into their classroom ready to take the first role. This class was going to be together for most of their subjects (ha) the first one being English which would start in 10 minutes.

"Shall we have a quick game" Victor asked as he pulled up a chair and sat in front of Bruce with a smile "pawn to C4" Bruce responded, though the hood hid his face Victor could to see a smile "Pawn to E6" Victor said starring straight at Bruce, "knight to F3" "Pawn to D5" "Pawn to d4" "Really Bruce" Victor asked as Bruce just smiled back while leaning back into his chair, noting that some were watching him again, "knight to F6" "Knight to C3" "Bishop E7" "Think our time is up Victor" Bruce said amused as Victor turned to head back to his seat "Vicky" Bruce called out earning a glare from said boy "Bishop to G5" he said with a smirk Victor was about to respond when the teacher had chosen to walk in; Jack was still seething in the corner.

"Good morning class another year together again, I have a feeling this class will be stuck together all the way through like back in middle, except from what I hear and now see there is a new comer!" there was something wrong with this man Bruce had decided he was acting far too flamboyant for one.  
"Is that you up the end there, Mr Wayne?" the teacher asked excitedly while picking up some papers on his desk to make sure he got it right upon looking back up he asked "Come up and introduce yourself to the family"

Bruce was 'almost' at a lost for words, this teacher was an idiot. Aware of the stares that the class was now blatantly sending, Bruce decided on standing up and removing his hood as to show the class and mainly the teacher who he was.  
In the friendliest voice he could mange and a fake rich boy smile "Mr Garrison, class as you've heard my name is Bruce, I do not wish to prattle on to much, but I can not wait to continue though the school year with you, and learn about all of you, and I'm sure Mr Garrison will be an grand teacher" he delivered laying on some of his charm which worked wonders as the teacher was actually sporting a blush and students were silent.

Three different people began laughing from different sides of the room, there was a small chuckle from Victor that went unnoticed, the second was Jack in the far corner of the room, and the third was another short bellow from right next to Bruce.  
Bruce sat down after the intro and chancing a glance to the side of him to see another boy a jock from the looks of it, blonde hair styled in the latest fashion donning the school colours. The teacher had shortly after begun his class which gave the boys a chance to talk and catch up.  
"Morning Harvey, didn't know you were in here, Vic said something about only people with a high IQ were in this class" Bruce whispered to the blonde that sat next to him who just stifled another chuckle. "Laid it on a tad thick, wouldn't you say so Mr Wayne?" "Did the job didn't it?", most of the class were unaware that those two were talking but for those who did were a little worried.  
"So what's with the stand-offish look? Didn't Nora sensor your wardrobe today" Harvey remarked with a smirk. "Yes that, well she said she'll be at mine early tomorrow to make sure I don't try it again, and this is not stand off its meant to be low-key" "to bad your name's not" Harvey countered a little louder followed by another laugh finally attaining the teacher's attention to the fact that the back half of the class was not listening.

Putting his hand up Bruce had hopes of defending the back row mainly Harvey and himself.  
"Yes Mr Wayne?" Mr Garrison asked in a very serious way.  
"I hope to apologize sir, Mr Dent and I were speaking about the 'the curious incident of the dog in the night time' we were to read, and how Christopher had a particular way about him Harvey thought that he didn't have any emotion he was just going through his Asperger's where as I believed he did have to some extent emotion whether he could acknowledge it or not was another topic, could you help us, perhaps be a mediator and tell us your thoughts?" Bruce smiled, once again charming his way around the teacher worked perfectly.

Receiving a glare from Nora, Bruce fought off an actual smile.  
After a moment or so Mr. Garrison's phone had gone off to which he excused himself from the class.

"That's four glares you managed to get off Nora and all within an hour, you're gonna get in trouble" Harvey sung aloud as the teacher had left, Victor just laughed aloud with Harvey.

"If I'm going down I'm taking you with me Dent" Bruce said, his eyes quickly sweeping the room. "Did you even read the book" "apparently I did, fantastic save by the way, think I'll sit with you more often" Harvey said with a chuckle, "Please don't Dent it will upset Nora and then somehow I'll have to do something about it" Victor told Harvey in a bored tone. "Calm down Vicky, I'm not going to be a bad influence" Harvey replied with a smirk knowing the nickname would piss the boy off.

"That's five" "wasn't even me" Bruce remarked dropping his head back, the teacher chose then to walk back in.

"Nora can I help you with anything?" the teacher asked her noticing her hand as he walked back in seemingly oblivious to what has occurred in his absence.

"May I ask if Bruce and Harvey could be split" Nora asked in her sweet voice, the teacher just looked at the two who had made themselves look presentable. "What did you to in my short absence?" the boys quickly looked at each other and sighed "I called Victor, Vicky" Harvey told the teacher "in all honesty that is the only transgression I believe I have made, as for Bruce I think it's because he sat next to me" Harvey ended in a bored tone glancing at Bruce for back up, "you sat next to me" Bruce said to Harvey with a smile.

A student tried to sneak into the class room then; he was lean and from first look could be considered an outcast short sleeved shirt over a long sleeved one, short blonde spiked as much as it could. "Not late on the first day Zsaszzz?" Jack called across the room prolonging the z, practically beaming towards the weird looking kid; Dragging the teacher's attention off the boys in the back.

"Morning Victor nice of you to join us" Mr Garrison said attention off of Bruce and Harvey, "you know me sir" he responded awkwardly and sat down in the front chair next to the door. It was then he did the double take at the boy at the back 'B-Bruce?' he mouthed towards the boy to which he got a wave and half smile back in acknowledgement.

The class just went on as normal or as much as it could, 10 minutes later class ended, the teacher left the room, students slowly packing up their things about to head to the next class. "Darling Bruce, just tell me why, you said you would behave yourself" Nora confronted Bruce who just looked passively back at her while picking up his bag.

"My dearest Nora I thought I was, was my choice of seating the wrong move? Where would you prefer me to sit?" Bruce questioned back sighting Victors glare and sighing internally "Still at Nora's beck and call? for shame Bruce" Harvey said to Bruce as he to began to leave the classroom "Maybe I'll sit with Rachel for the next class I don't see why Nora would be against that" called Bruce with a smirk and then proceeded to hold eye contact with the blond boy from across the room "I guess if it's to keep the two of you separated then I'm more than happy, besides without someone there to rile Bruce up your as harmless as a puppy" Rachel cut in stepping in between the boys and squeezing Bruce's cheek, then she took Bruce's hand.  
Bruce just smirked at Harvey and allowed the small but strong brunet to tug him along.

* * *

"What class do we have next?" Bruce asked off-handily to Rachel "didn't memorize the planner Bruce?" Rachel spoke back with humor as she lead the two down the school hallway, it was worse this time round as Bruce had forgotten to put his hoodie back on and was now exposed to every stare and could hear every whisper, Bruce watched on passively _'and it begins'_ "I did, I just did not think history was this way" Bruce answered back, he might be wrong but this looked like a science area. "Thought we had chem? Wait a minute" Rachel stopped the two of them and checked out her timetable. Bruce felt another set of eyes but they weren't so much trained on him, he really didn't like to be out here too many people; he noticed a guy from his earlier class wearing a trashy gentlemen look coulourful but dull at the same time in trousers, shirt, tie and blazer, _'Jervis I believe'_ Bruce thought. It looked as though the boy was making a bee-line to Rachel and Bruce but was tripped by what could only be described as a thug, the one that was watching Rachel, Bruce noted.

Jervis landed face first in front of Bruce, his auburn hair shrouded his face as his belongings scattered everywhere; some students could be heard laughing as the thug had picked up one of Jervis' many books.

"Alice in Wonderland? How old are you boy?" "a boy that reads Alice in Wonderland? thought that was a little girl's bedtime story?" one of his fellow lackey's commented. Bruce remained tolerant of the group though out the all ordeal and bent down to help Jervis with his stuff "Are you alright Jervis? that was a harsh fall" Bruce asked as they stood back up, Rachel remained quiet not knowing how this was going to play out, _'With Bruce anything is possible'_ She thought to herself, "Quiet, I try to avoid over-grown apes like them" Jervis spoke with little confidence but loud enough to be heard.  
"What did you say you little freak?" The ring leader made to grab Jervis but was stopped, and for the second time that morning Jervis saw Bruce stop a fist with ease his fake smile still happily in place.  
"The fuck Wayne, you're not going to defend the little shit are ya?" the brute asked trying to free his hand "May I please have Jervis' book back?" Bruce asked in the most friendly voice he had "Fuck you I'm going to rip that shit to pieces" _'I should probably step in soon'_ Rachel thought as she took a step forward, a little too late though the thug was howling in pain as Bruce had with little force spun the other around and was twisting his arm "Tiny, if your going to speak like a trash I'll treat you as such, now…" Bruce said sweetly as 'Tiny' was now on his knees bending down so he was next to his left ear, "The Book" Bruce whispered in a voice that could chill the devil himself.

One of Tiny's lackeys tossed the book to Jervis and Bruce let him up. "Until next time" Bruce smiling again, a threatening cheeriness in his voice, he then took Rachel by the wrist and lead her away with Jervis following close behind.

Down the hall of lockers the students who saw, watched as the three walked back the way they came; Rachel was embarrassed, Jervis was disheveled over Bruce's actions so many thoughts were all going through his head, and Bruce in the middle head held high smile plastered on his face, as one would expect from the great Bruce Wayne, lead the trio back to the class they were five minutes late for.

* * *

Wow that looks shorter then I thought it was, at least five pages, or four and a half anyway...

Anyway quick note the class isn't that big, I picked my favorite characters from the verse I could use in this story but don't worry there will be many cameo's from other Batman villains or allies... if they are even alive yet and I may even branch out to other DC people I mean I'm not going crazy, I'm not gonna have superman rock up and be like bitch, I want to look at this with a little bit of psychological view so aliens are not a main part of this if at all; I began this wanting to look at the relationships between individuals's with certain mental issues, it makes me laugh when they do all they can to outsmart one other, in saying that Bruce will often be, on the outside in the public eye, in control and the one on top no matter how hard the rest of them fight to be top bat ;), internally there may be other issues hehe.

I keep straying from what I wish to say, look I have not gone into much detail of looks because I don't feel I yet have to ability to do as such, I am still a little new and so quickly I will help a little with the imagination, this is Dark Knight verse, so the younger versions of that verse (joker, scarecrow, Batman, Harvey, if you saw him Zsasz, Rachel and many more) and Jim Carey's Riddler but to understand that I must draw you attention to a youtube clip I saw, as nothing to do with my story but I can see who I want there, it is called Arkham Asylum - Theatrical Trailer watch?v=4vIGjBuAjBY (I DID NOT MAKE IT, I DO NOT OWN IT, IT'S JUST FANTASTIC AND I HOPE THE PERSON WHO MADE IT DOES NOT MIND THAT I BELIEVE AS SUCH, AND AM ATTEMPTING TO POINT OTHERS IN THAT DIRECTION).

I have also drawn pictures (single) of Bruce Wayne and Jack Napier and will eventually draw the others of this class as to help; If you would like to see I have no way of knowing how to let you, I may finally work on the deviant art account I have had for ever good luck.

now assuming anyone as read ANY of this please be so kind as to leave a review i have at least another three chapters I can release and will maybe release chapter two tonight but I would like to know if anyone is interested, I will write it regardless but whether I bother to post online will be another issue... I would like to see at least one reply ... constructive criticism welcome but no haters please ... I will cry, trust me.

You're all beautiful and thanks for taking the time to read

Shyrou


	2. Chapter 2

here we go Chapter two hope its good

Disclaimer: i don't own Batman or and of the characters within the verse, most likely for the best

* * *

Chapter two

"Did Rachel take you for a tour of the school?" Harvey said coming up to Bruce at the end of History, "no just the science area" Bruce replied with some humor still seated as math was scheduled in here next. Glaring at the boys laughing at her expense Rachel spoke up "if someone with their photographic memory could have said we had history instead of chem we might not have been late" "Sorry Rachel I just assumed that you knew and it's not like you asked" Bruce replied growing bored but dare not show it, "so I hear that Metropolises are in good form this year" Bruce told the two knowing it would start a conversation that he did not really need to contribute to '_all this socializing is draining'_ he thought as both Rachel and Harvey went off, keeping an ear open and pretending to look interested was the best he could do aware of a stare or two burning his back.

"Who is this guy?" demanded Jack in the far back corner towards what could be assumed to be his 'friends'; there was a boy still seated as well, one leg over the other and using an arm to lean on, he wore a green shirt and black baggy jeans, he gave the hyper one a demeaning glare through his slim black glasses and shaggy dark red hair as if to say _really?_

"It's Bruce Wayne, Jack, someone I would like you not to upset, his got a lot of influence" Replied a much more pale boy with ice blue eyes who too wore glasses but these were a dark brown, he had dark brown hair that was not as long as the others but still hid his ears. He was reading a book at the time. "Oh but Crane look at him all shinny and new" Jack whined "you couldn't touch him even if you tried Jack" Zsasz told the eccentric boy as he to watched on bored at the scene of Rachel, Harvey and Bruce chatting well Rachel and Harvey were anyway.

"And you would know?" Jack snapped back "I used to run in the same circles as him so yes I would" Zsasz told Jack noticing Bruce quick glance and smirk "we're speaking to loud" Zsasz whispered to the others who gave him a puzzled look. "You guys are talking nonsense" Jervis quipped in while still reading his book as well; Jack was not listening though "What do you mean we're too loud?" "I mean he can hear what you're saying Jack and what I'm saying he most likely even heard what Jervis said" Zsasz explained to Jack again.  
Victor began laughing a couple of chairs down "You hear that Bruce, Zsasz is on to you" "And I haven't even done anything yet" Bruce sighed as he turned his attention to the back, receiving a few looks.  
"Nora do I really have to sit up front again, Harvey lets swap" Bruce asked facing Harvey "alright-" "No you can sit there that way you can pretend to pay attention" Nora told Bruce stomping on his plans "your still angry about his chosen attire are you Nora?" Harvey asked Nora "tell you what Nora, I'll be at Bruce's tomorrow morning and help him pick out better cloths" "No" Bruce shut Harvey down "knowing you, I'll be here tomorrow with bells on" Bruce told Harvey "shhh don't ruin the surprise!"

"Where is this dumb ass math teacher it's been 15 minutes" Complained a girl who sat to the left of Nora she had fiery red hair and was clearly agitated after the current events. "Better stop Harvey we're pissing off Pam" Bruce shrugged and went back to his peaceful dose. "H-how did you know my name" Pam questioned Bruce through a glare "Bruce is very observant, and likes to know everyone and everything in his environment" Rachel answered Pam "Make me sound like some kind of animal" Bruce said plainly growing bored again this time he showed it, just a little "Though I must say I am as curious as Pam where is our math teacher?"  
"I killed him and ate his liver" Zsasz said from the back earning a laugh out of Bruce and Victor "What have you been up to Zsasz? Besides castrating a man and eating his organs" Bruce asked the blonde at the back curious as to whether he would get an answer _'he seems so quite back there'_ "Same old boring stuff you know" Zsasz answered back not wanting this to go on to long his 'friends' might not like it "of course" Bruce answered back off-handily with another knowing smirk.

Bruce stood up and began to wonder around as the others began to talk amongst themselves, "Bored Wayne?" Victor asked as Bruce came over and picked up one of his books and began to read "What would make you think that?" Bruce asked his friend as he leant on his desk and began to read '_anything to take my mind off my mind, damn, and Victor told me I wouldn't get bored'_ Bruce continued to read while Jack snuck up on Bruce or at least tried to "can I help you Jack?" Bruce asked still reading "I thought John said not to upset me" Bruce asked him with a small smile, Jack caught it and returned it a little more fierce, "so you were listening, pretty rude" "I can't help but feel my ears burn when my name is mentioned, sorry" Bruce replied uncaringly, one would think he wasn't paying attention at all.

"So how does it feel being the new kid, scared?" "not particularly" Bruce responded quickly to Jack still unmoving "between you and tiny there's not much to worry about" Jervis laughed a little at the name Tiny and was again thinking back as to why Bruce helped, it was off really, but he remained thankful that Bruce helped him to get his book back, it was fairly important.  
"um Bruce" called Jervis from across that room, Bruce finally looked up away from his book, much to Jacks annoyance that he hadn't been the one to rouse the new boy. Bruce looked straight at Jervis with a friendly smile "I don't think I had the chance to properly thank you for earlier so, thank you" Jervis said, Jack and the others of the group looked towards Jervis, "what happened earlier?" John asked placing his book down as to get the story "nothing important, really" answered Jervis trying to calm his friends, Bruce smirked again "no need for it Jervis".

"Rachel anything fun happen in my absence?" Nora asked Rachel after hearing the boys, Bruce's face actually dropped a little as he looked at Rachel, '_if I tell Nora Bruce might be in some shit'_ "like the boys said it was nothing really, Jervis dropped some things and Bruce helped him up" Rachel told Nora trying to shoo her away by giving her half the story. "Humor me" Nora responded dead stare at Rachel; The teacher chose then to walk in, "forgive me class I have just been dealing with Mr Hick, I found him in the hallway with his arm quite bruised, he was convinced it was broken for the past hour or so, convenient for you all really now that there's only 10 minutes left of class" He told the class, he sat down and then began to mark the roll, as the rest of the class returned to their original seats.

Now Nora was not stupid and both Bruce and Rachel knew this, and shared a knowing glance, Bruce was now up shit creek "Mr Leeman, by any chance was this anywhere near the science area?" Nora asked the teacher who nodded and continued to look at the work he had planned for the class, '_and there goes my paddle' _Harvey could be heard laughing somewhere behind "Are you alright Mr Dent?" the teacher asked as he looked up ready to dismiss the class for first break "No sir I just really like this class, I can tell it's going to be a fun year" Harvey said while smiling at the teacher who too decided to smile back, not noticing Bruce's face palm.

* * *

Being close to the door seemed to have an advantage as the bell went and Bruce was up, out and halfway to his locker "Slow down Bruce, how is Nora meant to question you and put you through hell out here?" Harvey said catching up. "Had not thought of that oh well maybe later" Bruce said as they made it to his locker and began to unpack. They went to Harvey's locker next not many words passed by them as he closed his locker Bruce asked him "so where to?" they all had 15 minuets until their next class, which was Biology.  
"Guess we can go and hang out with people until then, personally I want to annoy Fries a little more, don't you?" Harvey said with a smirk as he led the two around the corner near Victor's locker.

"Tiny's at it again" Bruce said as they both walked onto the scene _'it has barley been two hours'_ Bruce thought to himself.  
There was Tiny and a group of four surrounding John Crane and the boy in the green shirt, one of the bullies had lifted Green by the shirt and slammed him against the lockers, while the others laughed, another made a move to get John.  
Harvey went to stop Bruce knowing what was going to happen, Nora was too watching this scene with Victor, Rachel, and Pam on the other side of the hall.  
"I'm already in trouble with Nora, I don't think this would matter" he told Harvey while moving the arm off of him. "gonna get yourself into a lot of trouble one day" Harvey called out, while at a stand still _'to help or not to help'_ was all that went through his mind as his friend stepped up.

"Tiny! What's going on, thought you had a soar arm?" Bruce asked sweetly just before they got to Crane, the entire group of bullies looked around and saw Bruce on his lonesome which a giant fake smile on his face. "Wayne! So glad you're around, I wanted to have a word with you" Tiny said dropping the other boy, the Hallway froze watching one boy stand up too five.

"Per chance what about? How annoyingly pathetic you are" Bruce asked as Tiny got closer, half a meter away now. Tiny put his arm out to the group who stopped in their tracks.  
At this stage Crane and the boy in green had gotten up and moved closer to Victor who was holding onto Nora knowing she would want to stop this. "Let go Victor" "lets just let it play out alright if it gets too far Dent and I can step in alright" Victor whispered to Nora while his eyes were completely trained on the scene.

"Step back boys, I'm going to show Mr Wayne whose boss around here" Tiny told his friends with great confidence, both Harvey and Victor shared a laugh getting a few looks from other bystanders.  
Tiny was in attack mode now knees bent and arms close ready to hit, whereas Bruce stood his ground casually, his face had not changed in the slightest, this was scaring Tiny a bit as he made eye contact _'so cold, those eyes are dead'_ Tiny thought as he starred at Bruce, his face was friendly and inviting but his eyes spoke his true self, Tiny's stance and confidence faulted as his flight response began to kick in but decided against it he would stand his ground, he was the strongest at this school.

Tiny's fist flew through the air at Bruce's face only for Bruce to casually move his head to the left and miss the blow, Tiny tried again a bigger attack, punch to the head, kick to the knee, punch to the gut, punch to the throat, all was dodged by Bruce quite easily as his face and stance remained the same, Harvey was still laughing in the background, Victor was still holding Nora with a smirk on his face, and everyone else just watched, finally 5 minuets of this and Bruce swiftly took his arm again, Tiny was in an instant howling on the floor again as Bruce just seemingly held on to his arm, not even twisting. "Are you done?" Bruce asked in a bored tone as Tiny looked up and starred into those eyes again and saw it all, and knew fear for the first time in years.

"Bruce, Bruce Wayne what are you doing here thought you went to one of those private schools" someone asked behind Bruce; still 'lightly' holding onto Tiny's arm Bruce turned to see another boy who looked well off, surrounded by more thugs, he was small in comparison but had a strong aura of intimidation around him, he wore navy blue business cloths, with jelled black hair. "I'll be damned, Maroni, don't tell me you go here?" Bruce 'happily' asked attention now on the boy. "Pete my boy were you trying to take on Bruce here, now that is a laugh, tell me Bruce what has my boy done to deserve such brutality?" Maroni asked as he stopped in front of the two.  
"Do I need a reason?" Bruce asked with a smile, attention on Maroni, "'hmph' I guess not, Pete what ever you have done I suggest not to do it again, If there is one thing to know about Mr Wayne, he is not a man with whom to trifle with" Bruce dropped Tiny who then stood up and scrambled over to Maroni.

The bell went and the hallway began to move and bristle again. "see you around Wayne" Maroni called out as he headed to his next class Bruce just looked over to see Nora with a disappointed look on her face "I thought you were going to be good" Nora asked finally breaking out of Victor's grip and walking up to Bruce. "Come on everyone we are going to be late to class" Mr Leeman appearing out of no where and shooing students to class.  
Bruce and Nora stayed furthest from the group as they walked to Bio. "I know Nora, but I just couldn't watch that idiot continue with his antics" Bruce said to Nora hoping she would let it slide he didn't want to upset the girl.  
"We will talk more at lunch" Nora said as they arrived at the room; Bruce, noting Jack wasn't here yet with a smile, went to take the back corner next to the window again, Harvey sitting next to him. Victor this time sat in front of Bruce to keep an eye on the two in the back.

Jack, Jervis and Zsasz entered the room then to see their 'spot' taken "Edward could you have tried to save our seats if you and Crane are going to be here early!" Jack all but shouted at the boy in the green top. Harvey couldn't help but laugh again at the shrillness in which Jack spoke Victor chuckled and Bruce did all he could not to laugh as well '_his antics is priceless'_ Bruce thought catching a glare from Edward for most likely being the cause of the dispute and for laughing.  
"Boy's find a seat" called the new teacher who then led the class into Bio. The class remained relatively quiet and peaceful until 5th session.

* * *

ok I bed now hope this is cool please review and let me know working on chapters as we speak.

Shyrou


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: do not owe anything in DC world no batman.

enjoy

* * *

Chapter three

"5th session is about to start so could all Students please make their way back to Home Room please." Said a nasally voice over the intercom; again the hallway was full of students making their way to their home room.  
Most of the students of room 104 sat where they were in the morning all but one who had set himself up quiet nicely on the back corner chair closest to the window feet propped up on the desk and leaning back on the chair "you look comfortable there Jack" Bruce commented as he stood next to the chair he had that morning, Jack remained impassive mirroring Bruce's attitude with his eyes closed "I would, this is my seat" Jack said a smile slipping onto his face revealing a few minor cuts, deciding to store that information away for another day, Bruce picked Jack up bridal style and carried him to the other side of the room, both Victor and Harvey were in a fit of laugher as Jack thrashed around.

Plonking him on the chair he had earlier, Bruce went back to sit in his seat, glancing at Jack, Bruce offered a kind smile at Jack, who was now fuming "How dare you man-handle me!" at this stage Harvey had fallen out of his chair and clutching his stomach at the sides after Jack's shriek. Bruce just decided to prop himself up as Jack had moments ago and sent the boy another challenging smile, Jack's anger slipped from his face quickly, leaving it to fall to nothing, and then to lift again in sadistic glee; he laughed something horrid actually managing to give Bruce a shiver down his spine but he didn't let it show.  
_'I think this just became a game'_ Bruce thought with a sigh.

A teacher finally showed up most likely to explain the elective session and what was going to happen. Mean while Bruce and Jack were in a starring contest, that the class was unaware of. "Ok class I will send around a sheet with the electives on it, by the end of today I want you to have decided on one to participate in during this semester; And yes it is only one." The teacher handed out the papers and sat back down at his desk looking through his work, neither Bruce nor Jack was letting up in this heated stare-off.

"Jack, what are you going to pick?" Edward asked still unaware of the starring contest and waving the sheet in front of Jack's face, "baa Eddie you made me lose" Jack whined to the red head as his opponent turned his attention to his own sheet with a smile;  
"That's two to the newbie now" Jack huffed crossing his arms, "really Jack? Don't play with Bruce his very competitive" Zsasz said tiredly pulling his chair up so he was now sitting with the other boys. "Never you mind dear Zsasz" Jack told Zsasz as he patted him on the head gaining another smile "Eddie why do you want to know my preference anyhow?" Jack asked as he batted an eyelash.  
"Simple, so I know which one not to pick" Edward answered back with a smile as he looked at the sheet; Jack glanced across the room at his new playmate and saw him trying not to laugh.

"Zsasz, how good is the boy's hearing?" Jack asked Zsasz, still glaring at Bruce "from here… it's excellent, kind of like a bat, he hears more then he sees." Zsasz told Jack looking through the list. "I'm feeling a lazy elective, think I'll do art" Zsasz said aloud to his friends. "ooo they have art here?" Jack now focused on locating the subject. "Psychology, I wonder who would pick that" Edward remarked to the group earning a light laugh from Jervis. "Hush down the bat can hear you" Jack whispered to his group "Jack I highly doubt that he is listening in to every single word we say!" Edward almost yelled at Jack, becoming fed up with his friend's delusions of the new kid.

"What's going on over there boys, trouble in paradise?" Harvey asked with an evil smirk "Bruce, really one thing you learn here, is that Edward is at his most amusing when his face matches his hair" Harvey told Bruce as he watched Edward's face go red.

"Listen here you mindless twat I have enough to deal with I don't need you putting in your two cents. Maybe save it for when you might actually need it god knows you need as much smarts as you can get, god knows how you function" Edward yelled at Harvey while standing up, still quite red in the face. "Calm down Edward, Just cause you have a delusional friend doesn't mean you have to take it out on me" Harvey played with Edward a little more with a face splitting smile, with a smile of his own Bruce spoke up "enough Harvey, he already has to deal with Jack, surly that's more than enough punishment to have to deal with" Bruce told Harvey catching a quick look over at Jack whose face was in Bruce's mind '_priceless'_; Harvey sat back down with a kicked puppy look. "Sorry Edward I'll try to keep him on a shorter leash" Bruce said to Edward with a smile.

Edward calmed down quickly and sat back down "don't worry too much Wayne, I can hold my own" Edward stated proudly sounding somewhere in between grateful and rude, while suddenly acting superior. "Careful Bruce, they'll walk all over you soon" Harvey told Bruce quietly "Like to see them try" Bruce counted back fixing Harvey with a smirk.

"So what are you going to pick anyway Bruce" Victor asked trying to change the topic "I was thinking Literature, and you" "seems to be the best one" Victor said back to Bruce as they wrote down their preferences "so not Law, Victor, Bruce you break my heart" Harvey said to the two in mock sadness.  
"Maybe next semester Dent" Victor said as he placed the paper back down and looked around the class "Nora what have you decided on?" Victor asked as he made his way across the room to her, "I was thinking Psychology actually, should be fun and maybe I can get some tips on how to mess with Bruce" Nora said with a smile "is there a sign on me somewhere that says victim" Bruce asked Nora "Yes there is" Victor answered Bruce with a smile "oh good and here I was thinking I was going crazy" "all the more reason for me to do psych." Nora joked with the boys.  
After that Nora and Victor began a Private discussion and Harvey went off to talk with Rachel who much to his delight had also picked Law.

Bruce just laid his head down on his desk in an attempt to sleep for the last 25 minutes of class, '_no such luck'_ Bruce thought as his inner turmoil began to attack his mind not to mention the stare he cold feel, he was more concerned about his internal problems though. Bruce was becoming bored and that was bad, "Bruce" his mind was gone, he heard his name but didn't want to respond, "Bruce!" _'I should get up'_ he thought as he pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind hoping what was going to happen next was distracting enough to keep them there.  
Bruce was back and awake talking to Rachel "hey Rachel, what's going on" he asked sleepily "I have been trying to get your attention for 10 minutes, the bells about to go, you're going to eat lunch with us, right?" it sounded more like an order then a question, so Bruce gave the only answer possible "sure, where else would I go?" Bruce answered back to Rachel as he got up to leave, and hand in his papers, while still feeling that stare on his back.

Rachel just grabbed Bruce's wrist again as the others being Nora, Pam, Victor and Harvey followed the duo out the door as the bell went going to their lockers to dump their belongings and then making their way to the cafeteria.  
Finding a table wasn't too hard, they got one close to the doors that lead outside, as it is first day the group had first pick of the table and had basically claimed it for the remainder of semester, thankfully no upperclassmen seemed to want the seats so the group remained undisturbed as they ate their lunch and chatted away.

Jack's group didn't have such great luck but after a threat or two Jack got the boys a table close to the door as well a couple of tables down from the others of their class.  
"Zsasz why does your friend Bruce act so odd" Edward asked casually as he ate his red jelly. Normally Edward would have left everything Bruce related to Jack, but he was curious himself and looking straight at the topic in question from where he was sitting didn't help.  
"mmhm oh well he has to, to remain where he is and not have the public bad mouth him he acts all nice and friendly like Maroni, but unlike him Bruce hates it, which is why he goes silent time to time… Bruce put the hoodie on today most likely to avoid everyone" Zsasz said eating the pizza "then why come here to a public school in the first place, people would have found out eventually, not even this lot is that stupid" Edward continued his questioning, Zsasz looked up and put his pizza down ready to explain all he knew on the topic.

"First off Bruce does not like idiots, he will only tolerate them for so long which is why he would have wanted to leave the private sector, believe me there is only one other guy who is halfway intelligent and he's a complete asshole, Bruce doesn't mind him though for whatever reason." Zsasz paused to sip his cola knowing it would annoy Edward to have to wait "and" Jack spoke causing Zsasz to jump "oh you're listening as well, sorry" Zsasz lightly cowered before quickly continuing "well my only guess as to why he is here in particular is that Nora suggested it and Victor most likely pushed it, those two are really close like brothers so I'm sure Victor knew just what to say that would appeal to Bruce the most to get him to come here. It's not just Nora that controls Bruce, which I am sure you have noticed by now, he will also listen to just about anything Victor says and vice versa…. I would kind of want to know what Victor told him actually" Zsasz finished off-handily as he tried to finish his lunch.

"Well let's go ask" Jack announced happily and before his friends could stop him he was next to Bruce beaming down. "Bruce I has a question to ask you could you step over here please" both tables and some random on lookers just starred at the two. "Sure why not" Bruce answered back as he stood up and walked just halfway between both of their tables, preparing himself for one of Jack's shenanigans.

"Zsasz has told me of your coming here and how you lie, tut tut" Jack spoke waving a finger in disapproval in front of Bruce. "Tell me how did your blood brother Victor convince you to come to this school in particular?" Jack asked now staring straight into Bruce's eyes noticing something new, something that excited him for you see Jack didn't see it earlier he was never close enough, but he could see it now the lifelessness in Bruce's eyes, the chill that should be going through his spine at the sight, but wasn't; Bruce was like him, Jack's smile spread even further opening newer cuts.

"If you heard it all from Zsasz then I'm sure you can put it together, or are you an idiot?" Bruce remained unaffected by the cuts unlike those around him who were cringing at the sight, a lot of people knew who Jack was and a lot of people knew to stay away and not to make him angry;  
"You came here hoping for more intellectual company, did Victor really tell you how smart we all are" Jack asked Bruce pretending to be embarrassed "he said there was no way I could become bored surrounded by such people" Bruce replied still starring straight at Jack. "Satisfied?" Bruce asked willing the boy to give up; he didn't know what to think as Jack seemed to connect with the look in Bruce's eyes.  
"For now Mr Wayne" Jack called as he turned around back to his table and Bruce went back to his.

Jack sat back down giddy and excited, '_no wonder Zsasz said I couldn't touch him, his not even there'_ he thought to himself, letting all this new information play around in his head "so Jack, what happened?" Zsasz asked interested in Jack's actions "you two looked like exact opposites just before it was amazing that you both got along" Crane noted aloud, also waiting for Jack to say something but not letting it show.  
"oh it was pretty simple, Victor just told Bruce the people with a decent intellect come here, or how Bruce put it Victor 'said there was no way I could become bored surrounded be such people'" Jack tried putting on Bruce's deep voice and squaring himself up to look big.  
"I feel as if we should feel insulted by that comment" Crane said off handily leaning on his hand looking towards the other table.

Harvey was now standing on top of the table acting out something stupid "that's what Wayne believes to be Intelligence?" Edward remarked out loud, without warning Bruce looked over at Edward and laughed, and then spoke up to Harvey who too looked down towards Edward and then continued what he was doing on top of the table, more so facing Edward this time.

"Think he heard you" Jervis said sipping his tea. "How could he hear that? I can barley hear Harvey who is actually shouting" Edward exclaimed turning red with anger again as Harvey winked at him.  
"Bat hearing, I told you earlier" Zsasz chipped in finishing his desert, "Impossible" Edward snapped back, "if you stop talking about him he'll stop listening" Crane calmly told the group. "It's true boys" Bruce shouted his voice booming over to the other table causing Jervis to chock a little on his tea.

"What was that about?" Victor asked Bruce watching Zsasz give a Jervis a pat on the back. "They're making fun of me" Bruce replied casually, taking his phone out and checking his messages "Thom's pissed off," Bruce said looking up at Victor, who now held a shit eating-grin "good he needs to learn disappointment" Victor said trying to look at Bruce's phone.

"Aw Bruce, didn't you tell him you were going to change" Harvey asked finally sitting down attention on Bruce, Bruce's phone began to go off then;  
Harvey grabbed it and ran away from his table while answering the phone. Bruce just sat there un-caring while Victor just yelled at Harvey, "Harvey give it back" getting up to pursue the blonde.  
"Hi Thomas, how are you?" Harvey paused waiting for a reply, "oh yea Bruce moved, he didn't tell you, what a friend he is" Victor got closer about to tackle Harvey "That's not nice, besides he has Vicky and I here" Harvey said as he ducked Victor's first attack and then continued to talk to Thom, and walking closer to Jack's table. "Do you miss him, guess you two would have been in the same classes again, time for a change don't you think, hey and guess what Victor Zsasz is here too" Harvey finished giving Zsasz a wink whose head just hit the table.

After hearing Harvey laugh Zsasz brought his head back up and yelled at him "Leave me out of this Harvey!" getting up and shaking a fist at Harvey "Thom says hi Zsasz, his wondering how you are" Harvey said evilly, Zsasz was getting red in the face, looking about to explode; Bruce out of nowhere took the phone out of Harvey's hand "Sorry Zsasz" he said as he walked away leaving Harvey and Victor to follow, he ended the call without so much as a bye and went back to talking with the girls, his phone back in his pocket.

"Well that was eventful" Edward said looking at his friend who looked still quite upset, "Whose Thom anyhow?" Jervis asked trying to calm his friend. "The asshole I told you about, its Thomas Elliot," "Another rich kid?" Crane asked eyebrow quirked "mm wasn't very friendly of Bruce just to ignore the call" Edward said "thought you said Bruce was his friend" "I never said that Thomas hates Bruce for whatever reason and considers themselves rivals, Thom has been trying to get one up on Bruce since they were 9, Bruce doesn't mind him though, he most likely finds it amusing watching Thom try and out do him, anything to entertain him" Zsasz said finally calming down with a smile at the thought. The bell went for the end of lunch.

* * *

replies very much welcome

Shyrou


End file.
